


Happy Birthday, Sir

by ColourizedMadiel, ragingrainbow



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Scott Hoying, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Makeup, Masochism, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Paddling, Painplay, Polyamory, Remote Toys, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Scott Hoying, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourizedMadiel/pseuds/ColourizedMadiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “Fuck… Feel what you and the memory of you doing that damn slutdrop in those fucking tight shorts has done to me…” He takes Scott's hand and places it right onto the bulge in his own pants. “This is how much I like you in drag, and Mason finds you just a little more attractive, if possible.”Mark and Scott have a special birthday surprise planned for Mason.





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @silentdescant for the beta!

“Stop blinking!” Mark punctuates his demand with a tight grip on Scott’s hair to hold him still. 

“Sorry,” Scott whimpers, and focuses on keeping still and being good when Mark goes back to applying mascara to his lashes. 

“This isn't as easy as it looks...” Mark says and bites his bottom lip as he concentrates on his work. “Yeah, that's a good boy. Close your eyes.” 

Scott obeys almost instantly. It feels a little weird to be following orders from Mark - but Mark is so calm and steady that it’s easy for Scott to trust him. And the nervous anticipation he’s felt all day is definitely helping him slowly sink into the right headspace. 

Mark carefully applies the fake lashes, trying to radiate serenity. Scott is definitely tense and he doesn’t want to make it worse. “Looks pretty. I’m sure Mason will fall for you instantly.” He bows down to kiss Scott’s forehead very softly. 

“You think so?” Scott asks, and he intends for the question to be playful, but insecurity bleeds through in his voice. He and Mark have been planning this all week, wanting to give Mason the perfect birthday present, and even though Scott was confident while planning, now that the day is here he is afraid of not being good enough. 

“Don’t doubt it,” Mark answers and touches Scott’s chin to lift it carefully. “Open your eyes,” he demands softly and waits until Scott obeys. “Don’t doubt it,” he repeats. “You’re fucking beautiful. Really. Just amazing.” He kisses him gently and starts applying glitter eyeshadow. “What are you afraid of?”

Scott closes his eyes again as Mark brings the soft brush to his eyelids. It’s a little disconcerting to be in the dark; he wants to look at Mark, wants to drink in more of the warm reassurance in his gaze.

But then Mark rests his hand against Scott’s cheek, and this contact is enough for Scott to release some of his tension with a soft sigh. Mark softly caresses Scott’s bottom lip with his thumb, mindful not to smear the lipstick. “What’s upsetting you? Talk to me,” he encourages and presses a little kiss against Scott’s lips.

“It just feels… weird. To be planning something for Sir without him having asked for it.” Scott blinks his eyes open when Mark pulls away the brush to get more eyeshadow on it. 

“Well, baby, that’s the definition of a surprise”, Mark answers and smiles affectionately at him. He stirs the brush energetically in the eyeshadow and doesn’t care about the resulting little clouds of powder. “Are you afraid he won’t like it?”, he asks and brings the brush closer to Scott’s eyes, waiting for him to close them again.

Scott closes his eyes obediently. “I know,” he says softly. “It’s just- what if it’s not enough?” He wants to say ‘what if _I’m_ not enough’, but he’s not quite in the right headspace to let himself be that vulnerable.

Mark quietly sets the make-up down on the counter and sits down on Scott’s lap to hug him close. “Baby…”, he murmurs and kisses his neck softly. “Why wouldn’t it be enough? You know he isn’t materialistic, he loves thoughtful and personal gifts. What could be more personal than this?” 

Scott rests his chin on Mark’s shoulder, just relishing in the strong arms holding him for a moment. Mark might not be naturally dominant - he is definitely not ever going to be the one to force Scott to his knees - but he is solid and strong, and most importantly Scott knows Mark would never let him fall. “I know, but-” he starts, but Mark interrupts him. 

“No buts. You know it’s one of the most personal gifts he will ever have received. Do you really think the man who loves you from the bottom of his heart won’t appreciate that?” Mark lifts his head to gaze genuinely into Scott’s eyes, still holding him tight. 

“No,” Scott says, without pause. He doesn’t doubt that they have planned the right gift for Mason. They watched lip sync battle together, he saw how watching Scott strut around the stage in drag affected Mason - and the rough, quick fuck Scott received after definitely spoke volumes.

“Then what?” Mark asks gently. “What makes you so...anxious? He has seen you in drag before, you know he liked it. And you remember ‘Kinky Boots’? He was obsessed with Lola; and then even more with you in these damn fishnet shorts…” Mark bites his lip, caught in the memory.

Scott feels himself blush, dipping his head against Mark’s shoulder to hide it. His worry is giving way to slow-building arousal, and he turns his head to brush his lips against Mark’s neck in a quiet show of gratitude. 

The short touch of his lips makes Mark shiver and he moans quietly. “Fuck… Feel what you and the memory of you doing that damn slutdrop in those fucking tight shorts has done to me…” He takes Scott’s hand and places it right onto the bulge in his own pants. “This is how much I like you in drag, and Mason finds you just a little more attractive, if possible.” 

Scott shudders as he feels the proof of Mark’s words. Need crashes over him, so sudden and relentless that he almost loses his breath. “Please,” he gasps, and he doesn’t even know what he is begging for, since Mark can’t really give him anything right now. Scott is just for Mason tonight, until Mason chooses to share. 

“Please what, Scotty?” Mark asks, too softly to be truly dominant, yet sternly enough to push Scott a little deeper into his subspace. “Do you want to prepare the rest of our gift for Mason? Right now?” When Scott nods, he leans closer, and Scott can feel his hot breath on his ear. “Then beg for it, princess.”

Scott whines at Mark’s words, and relief floods him, because this is exactly what he needs, for Mark to help him find his headspace so he doesn’t have to worry. So he can be whatever Mason wants him to be. He didn’t think Mark could give him this, but there’s something in Mark’s tone that has Scott tempted to drop to his knees. He doesn’t, though; that show of submission is reserved for Mason. 

Mark pulls Scott’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbles the soft skin carefully, causing goosebumps to rise on Scott’s neck. “Can’t hear you, princess…” he whispers softly and kisses his ear again. He tries to figure out what he has to say, fuck, what Mason would say, but he isn’t that dominant - or dominant at all - so decides to repeat himself. “Beg for it.”

“Please,” Scott says again, and it takes him a moment to find any other words, “I need- need to know who I belong to.” Mason would never accept that explanation - he always wants Scott to spell it out - but Scott hopes Mark will. Because it is exactly what he needs, for Mark to tie him up and give him tangible proof of Mason’s ownership until he gets home and can exert it himself. 

Mark swallows audibly, he can only imagine how turned on Mason would be if he heard that, but he reminds himself that he is the only one around, the only one able to give Scott what he’s asking for. He clears his throat and gets up. “Bend… Bend over the counter,” he stutters a bit, struggling to be stern enough to give Scott the safety he needs.

Scott scrambles to follow the instruction, trembling with anticipation as he exposes himself. He knows what's coming; he and Mark picked the plug out together just a few days ago, and he can’t wait to have it in him, to feel the cold, unyielding steel as a reminder of his commitment to his Sir. 

Mark is more than thankful Scott’s pliant and doesn’t try to challenge him; he knows that battle would end with Scott fucking Mark’s brains out. He grabs the lube and covers his fingers with a small amount. He spreads Scott’s cheeks and puffs a little air on his hole to warn him before he slowly pushes one finger into him. “Alright, sweetheart?”

“More,” Scott mumbles, pushing back against Mark’s finger. Mason would definitely have started off on two fingers since he got fucked that morning, but Scott’s not surprised that Mark is being careful. Mark doesn’t share Scott’s enthusiasm for pain, and even though he is trying his best to be what Scott needs right now, Scott knows he can’t expect more from Mark than Mark is comfortable giving. 

But as long as Scott reassures him, as long as he is sure he isn’t really hurting Scott, Mark is more than willing to push his own limits just a little. He adds a second finger and shifts them slowly forward and back, little deeper with each thrust, until they brush Scott’s prostate, again and again. He is rewarded with Scott moaning softly, thrusting back against his fingers. 

“I really love how eager you are,” Mark says with a soft smile. “But Sir would want you to be still, wouldn’t he?” he adds, placing his free hand on Scott’s lower back to keep him still. He knows - fuck, he does really know - that this shallow stimulation isn’t enough, but in Scott’s place he would love to feel his arousal building up so, so slowly.

Scott whines in protest, hands scrambling for purchase against the hard marble as Mark presses him down against the counter. He wants more, wants to be filled, wants to come; and yet this is all he _needs_ , for Mark to give him something to struggle against, a way for him to challenge Mark’s control without risking a shift in power. “More… please, more,” he begs again, desperately hoping Mark knows him well enough not to indulge him. 

For a short moment, Mark struggles with what to do, but the he figures it’s the kind of challenge he cannot deny himself. “Good girls are patient,” he admonishes Scott and continues to fingerfuck him shallowly for a while, wanting to make him desperate and needy for Mason. He can’t wait to tell his Sir _everything_ once he gets home. But if he wants to have Scotty ready when Mason comes back, he has to hurry up a little, so he presses a third finger into him without any preamble.

Scott clenches his jaw against his arousal and the unexpected hint of pain when Mark adds a third finger. He fights the instinct to thrust back against Mark’s fingers - although he wouldn’t be successful anyway, since Mark is still holding him still. He wants to get fucked, wants Mark to replace his fingers with his dick so he can feel useful; but the fact that Mark can’t, and the fact that Scott knows Mason will probably make him wait and beg for hours excites him more than a quick fuck ever could. 

Mark scissors his fingers to test Scott’s resistance and decides it’s good enough. He pulls out slowly, making Scott complain because he doesn’t want to be empty, doesn’t want to be abandoned, he needs more, just a bit more but all he can do is whine pathetically. Mark grinds his hips against his bare ass, lets him feel his clothed hard-on press against his crack, to hint at what he could do, but won’t. 

“Yesss…” Scott hisses, his body tight with anticipation. He loves the tease, loves that Mark knows him well enough to dangle something in front of him that he can’t have. And he knows that was barely enough prep, knows there will be some resistance when Mark pushes the plug into him in a moment. He is tempted to beg for it, but Mark told him to be patient, and he swallows down his pleas in favour of being good. Mark will definitely report to Mason later, and Scott wants to impress his Sir on his birthday. 

Mark is impressed with Scott, too, as he was almost expecting him to beg for more again, but he doesn’t and that should probably be rewarded. He takes the plug out of the box, and needs a moment to admire its beauty. Heavy, flawless steel, big enough to allow Mason to fuck him right after taking it out, impossible for Scott to forget while wearing it. But the most beautiful thing is the inscription on the bejewelled base, saying ‘Spank Me’. Fuck, their Sir will like it. No, he will love it. Mark fights the urge to be too generous with the lube, knowing Scott will enjoy the pain, only lubing it just enough before pressing it against Scott’s hole.

“Do it,” Scott says, his resolve to be good slipping for a moment as he anticipates being stretched. He loves being plugged, loves the feeling as the wide part pushes into him, the way he has to consciously force his body to accept it. And he loves feeling the unyielding plug inside his body, how he can’t move without it shifting and reminding him of his place. 

Mark bites his lip; he knows the feeling of a plug being a little too big for the prep offered, and he definitely doesn’t like it. But he also knows that he and Scott are two different types of subs, so he clenches his jaw and shifts the plug forward, forcing Scott’s tight rim to stretch around the relentless intrusion.

Scott groans, blinking back a few tears as his body protests. It hurts - not in a bad way, but more than he expected from Mark, and it’s difficult to relax into it without the steady stream of dirty talk Mason usually subjects him to. He reaches one of his hands back for Mark instead, looking for affection, because he knows that’s the kind of reassurance Mark can offer him. 

And of course, Mark catches him, his thumb softly caressing the back of Scott’s hand as he holds it tight to anchor him. He needs all of his willpower to go on, to not think about the pain he is causing. He bites his lip and manages to push the plug further in, a little gentler than before, but still unforgiving. “Does it hurt, princess?” he asks softly, needing reassurance that he’s doing it right, that it’s good for Scott.

“Yes,” Scott responds, and the way his own voice breaks on the word sends a thrill up his spine. “It’s good,” he adds quickly to reassure Mark. “Thank you.” He takes advantage of the fact that Mark is no longer holding him down to push back against the plug just a little in proof of his words. 

Mark gasps quietly when Scott pushes back, knowing with certainty what Mason would do, has witnessed him doing more than once. “Push your ass against the plug, fill yourself. Show me how much you want it, how much you need it, sl- sweetheart.” He demands and mentally kicks himself for not being able to use a derogative towards Scott, but he simply can't. 

Scott breathes out a quiet “fuck”, surprised by Mark’s flash of dominance. He notices Mark’s hesitation over the petname, but he doesn’t mind - in fact, he likes that Mark didn’t go for ‘slut’. It feels right, somehow, that that’s reserved for Sir. He’s more than happy to follow Mark’s instruction, to push back against the plug, moaning enthusiastically at the burn as it stretches him. 

Mark will never understand why Scott is so enthusiastic about pain, especially about this kind of pain, but in this moment, he understands something completely different. He can almost feel how it feels for Mason, what he loves about being in charge. The power he’s having over Scott is intoxicating, captivating, and almost makes him high. The full dedication Scott is giving him makes his blood rush; he feels kind of drunk on it. “Come on, princess, just a little more, do it. Now,” he demands, and is almost frightened by his own sudden dominance.

Scott groans as he bears down harder on the plug, biting his lip as it actually really hurts for a moment and he has to fight the urge to pull away. But then it slips in, in one sudden, smooth slide, letting his hole close around the base, and he shudders helplessly at the sensation as it fills him. “So full…” he whispers, moving his hips experimentally, moaning appreciatively as the plug shifts inside him. 

Mark jiggles the plug a little, just to see how Scott will react, and is rewarded by his squirming and wiggling around. He squeezes Scott’s hand gently to reassure him. “Sir will be so fucking proud of you when he sees the plug. Especially the inscription, you remember?” Mark breathes deeply and runs his fingers up his back, from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

In the next moment he winds his fingers in Scott’s hair, catching it tight, forcing him to bend backwards, causing the plug to move. “You need it, right? For Mason to follow the request on that beautiful plug in your tight ass?” he asks, watching Scott’s eyes darken with arousal.

“Yes, _fuck_ , yes,” Scott babbles, his hips thrusting automatically as he almost feels the sting of his Sir’s hand on his bare ass. His cock had softened while Mark pushed the plug into him, but he’s fully hard again in an instant, and he’s so turned on he just might- “Gonna come,” he whines helplessly, “ _please_.” He’s not begging for orgasm - Mark doesn’t have the right to give him that permission - but he needs help finding equilibrium again, so he doesn’t disappoint Sir before the night has even started. 

“No!” Mark answers desperately. “Don’t you dare.” He’s grabbing the other box they bought a few days ago and fumbles to take the cock ring out, his hands shaking. “I know you don’t want to disappoint Sir. You want to be good for him. Let’s put this on, princess, let’s make Sir proud of you.” He speaks as softly and calmly as possible, trying to anchor Scott once more. Mark slowly turns Scott around, making him rest his ass against the counter.

Scott focuses on breathing for a moment, his knees almost giving out when the new position jostles the plug again. Mark is quick to steady him, and Scott sags gratefully against him for a moment; letting Mark’s words remind him of his place until he regains control of his own arousal. “Okay,” he starts, and has to pause to clear his throat, “I’m okay. You can put it on.”

“Such a good girl…” Mark praises and get on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. He adds a little lube to the cockring and fits it around the base of Scott’s dick, careful to touch him as little as possible. Scott wriggles at the unusual feeling, but Mark doesn’t let him dwell on it, bowing down and placing a gentle peck on the tip of his hard cock, making Scott gasp.

“Thank you,” Scott says when he has collected himself, smiling softly as he brings a hand up to touch Mark’s cheek. “Alright?” he asks, as if he isn’t the one who almost earned himself punishment mere moments ago. He knows dominance doesn’t come naturally to Mark though, knows how draining it can be to fake it, and he’d hate himself if he didn’t look out for Mark when their Sir isn’t there to do it. 

Mark leans his cheek automatically into Scott’s hand, craving for the gentle touch as he feels the rush of dominance slowly fade away. “I’m fine, what about you?” He asks and turns his head to kiss Scott’s palm affectionately. A few breaths filled with Scott’s scent later he calms and looks up at him. “Oh girl, you smeared your lipstick biting your lip, let’s fix it and dress you, okay, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. He doesn’t want Mason to get home before they are ready. They put a lot of thought into each detail of this gift for Sir, and everything needs to be perfect. He’s excited for Mason to get home, his earlier worries of inadequacy forgotten for the moment, replaced by impatience to surprise him with their gift. 

Mark carefully reapplies lipstick to Scott’s lips and wipes off the mess. “You really are pretty,” he admits once again before helping Scott into his clothes and wig. “I guess you should wait in our bedroom, shouldn’t you?” he suggests when Scott’s all dressed, grabbing the length of pink ribbon they bought. 

Scott nods, moving gingerly towards the bedroom, hyper aware of the heavy weight of the plug. He drops to his knees on the plush rug without instruction, shuddering as the movement causes the plug to press against his prostate. He arranges his cock so it’s fully on display before he crosses his arms in front of him to let Mark tie him up. 

Mark gasps unintentionally at the sight of Scott’s hard cock in those lace panties, which do nothing to protect his modesty. He twists the ribbon a few times around Scott’s wrists and arranges a bow on top. He takes a few steps back to admire their work for a moment, and pride fills him, knowing how much Mason will love this surprise. 

“Just one detail missing,” Mark murmurs, and retrieves the box they had left on the bed earlier. He traces the collar with his finger when he takes it out of the box - it’s beautiful, thick black leather with a pink trim, the words “Sir’s Girl” clearly visible in silver letters. He hopes Mason won’t think it presumpteous that they bought a collar without his knowledge; Scott was the one who wanted it, who insisted that it would be an offering Sir can choose to accept or deny. 

Mark moves back to Scott and places the collar in Scott’s upturned palms. Scott looks up at him, and there’s something in his eyes which Mark can’t quite define, but it makes his heart clench. “You’re so beautiful,” Mark reassures him again, running his fingers gently across Scott’s cheek. “Sir would never be able to resist you.” 

Scott only smiles softly in response, and bows his head, letting the long hair of the wig fall forward to obscure his face. Mark leaves the room - stopping in the doorway to assure himself one last time that everything is perfect - needing a moment to himself to settle down before Sir comes home.


	2. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Freya for the beta.

Mason looks at his watch the moment he turns the key in the door. He’s on time; fortunately, because Mark made him promise he wouldn’t be late. His boys have planned something special for his birthday, and he doesn’t want to ruin their surprise by coming too late - or too early. He opens the door and wants to rush into their living room, but stops when he sees Mark is waiting for him. In the hallway - unusual. Alone - even more unusual. 

“Is everything alright?” he asks, concerned.

“Yes Sir,” Mark responds with a soft smile. He helps Mason out of his jacket and hangs it up, before kneeling down to untie and take off Mason’s shoes. He stays kneeling when he’s done, looking up at Mason.

Mason smiles at Mark’s casual but absolute submission - still appreciating it, even after all these years. Especially after all these years. He’ll never get used to it and honestly, he never wants to get used to it. “Thank you, honey," he whispers and takes Mark’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger to look straight into his eyes for a moment. “Get up, please,” he requests quietly and as soon as Mark obeys, he pushes him back against the wall and kisses him forcefully.

Mark gasps into the kiss, a little surprised, but happy to open up and let Mason’s tongue roam his mouth. He feels the last of his earlier dominance melt away as Mason claims him, but after a few moments he puts a hand on Mason’s chest and pushes very gently. He doesn’t want to delay too long before showing Mason his present; he knows Scott is probably getting anxious as he waits.

Mason reacts for a split second with an attempt to hold Mark close, despite his protest, before letting him go with a sigh. “Where is Scotty? I thought we were spending tonight together?” he asks. He’s curious and perhaps a tiny bit disappointed, but tries to hide it.

Mark reaches for Mason’s hand, leading him further into the apartment. “Come on, you’ll see,” he says, stomach fluttering with excitement. He can’t wait to see Mason’s reaction to their surprise. 

Mason follows his boyfriend curiously. In front of the bedroom, Mark stops and defers to him. He opens the door slowly and freezes as soon as he catches the beautiful sight of Scott,  _ his Scott _ , kneeling in the middle of the room, wearing a long wig and black lace lingerie, his cock obviously hard and fully on display inside the tight panties. Mason needs a moment to absorb the image, needs a moment to realize Scott is holding a new collar in his hands, offering it to him. He manages to read the words in silver letters and gasps. 

“Happy birthday, Sir,” Mark whispers, smiling at the awe on Mason’s face. He glances towards Scott, noticing how tense his posture is - with his head bowed and the hair of the wig obscuring his face. He obviously can’t see them and is still in suspense about Sir’s reaction. Mark’s heart clenches a little as he remembers Scott’s earlier fear of not being enough, and he urges Mason further into the room, knowing Scott needs his reassurance.

Mason stumbles a few steps forward, still completely overwhelmed by the sight; he can’t remember ever before being  _ this  _ surprised by a birthday gift. Scott is so damn beautiful, there are no words in Mason’s vocabulary to describe it. He opens and closes his mouth, his eyes getting a little watery. He tries to swallow dryly and clears his throat, but can’t manage to say anything and has to stare a few seconds - or minutes - more, wants to preserve this sight forever in his memory.

Mark follows Mason into the room, feeling a surge of pride at how overwhelmed he is. They did this, they planned it and shopped and set everything up, and it’s obviously perfect, because their Sir is  _ speechless _ . But he really wants Scott to know how perfect he is, too, so he nudges Mason gently and says, “She’s yours, Sir.”

Mason takes another step forward, close enough to touch Scott if he bends down. “He- “ He stops and clears his throat again. “She is beautiful…” he whispers, his eyes wandering once more over Scott’s body, appreciating the black stockings and the pink bow around his wrists. “Fuck, you are so damn beautiful, princess,” he adds and feels the sudden urge to lift Scott’s head and kiss him, to fuck him until all of them are too exhausted to move. But he won’t. He wants to take his time with the most beautiful gift he could imagine. Eventually he leans down a little to trace the letters on the collar with his fingers.

Scott relaxes slightly at Mason’s words, reassured by the pleased tone of his voice even more than by his words. His breath stutters when Mason reaches down to touch the collar - he wants Sir to touch _ him _ , to fasten the collar around his throat as a sure sign that Scott’s enough, but he holds still and waits for Mason’s lead. 

Mason takes the collar, looking at it carefully and clearly in awe, touching every single letter with trembling fingers. “Sir’s Girl,” he reads quietly, his voice low and raspy, full of emotion. “It’s so beautiful, it deserves to be on a neck worthy of its beauty,” he whispers and lifts Scott’s chin with two fingers. 

Scott blinks up at Mason, holding his breath at his words. For a moment he is gripped by doubt again, worried that maybe Sir doesn’t find him worthy enough. He licks his lips reflexively, mouth suddenly dry as he waits for Mason to go on.

Mason gasps again, seeing Scott’s face for the first time close up. He wouldn’t have thought any of them could manage to put makeup on Scott, especially not this neatly. He doesn’t really see the smeared eyeliner and the clumped lashes; in his eyes Scott is far beyond  _ perfect _ . “Come here, princess," he demands and holds the collar in front of Scott, waiting for him to move against the leather. “Let’s put this around your pretty neck.” Mason can’t help but has to repeat the pet name, especially since Scott now looks like the princess he’s always been to his boyfriends.

Scott lets go of the breath he was holding as Mason fastens the collar around his neck. He turns his head slightly to nose at Mason’s arm as a show of gratitude. He can practically feel the astonishment radiating off Mason, and the fact that _ he _ is the cause and focus of it makes him blush and dip his head again.

Mason lifts Scott’s chin once more and loops his finger into the ring of the collar to make it clear he’s now in charge. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever fallen for,” he says softly and kisses Scott. For a moment, it’s very sweet and chaste, but soon he feels the urge to claim Scott and kisses him with all of his heart, making Scott moan at the dominance he’s putting into the kiss.

Scott goes pliant as Mason grabs his collar, opening up to the kiss easily, his eyes falling closed as he lets Mason take control. Mason’s grip on the collar means he has to move with him, and he shudders, pulling back slightly to take a few gasping breaths against Mason’s lips.    
  
Mason ends the kiss, but doesn’t lose the grip on the collar, watching Scott’s reactions with interest. He kisses him briefly once more, before he straightens up, pulling Scott forward a little, making him shiver again. “Are there  _ hidden  _ surprises inside my wonderful present?” Mason asks Mark curiously. 

“Oh yes.” Mark grins. “He’s plugged and ready for you, Sir. But first...” he hands Mason the small remote he had hidden and gestures towards Scott’s cock. “See that cockring? There’s a little vibe right against his balls. We were told it would be quite a tease, but probably not enough to make him come.”

Mason’s eyes widen a little, and his dick twitches with a sudden rush of arousal. “Fuck…” he moans helplessly, suddenly sure that he has to come once before he fucks Scott or it won’t last for longer than a minute.

“He’s ready - Such a big - Wow - You’ve plugged him?” he stutters before he looks at the remote with interest. Judging from the text on it, there are ten different settings, with two buttons to turn the vibrations up or down. “Who picked this toy?” He presses the button once and smiles as he hears a quiet buzz.

Scott jerks slightly as the vibrator buzzes to life - surprised at the sensation even though he knew it was coming - and groans when the movement jostles the plug again. He hears Mark say, “He did, Sir”. It’s true, and he nearly regrets it, even this low setting is a lot in his current state of arousal; he’s been hard since Mark plugged him. He knows Mason won’t go easy on him, knows he’s likely to feel the highest setting before possibly being allowed to come. He moans at the mere thought of it. 

“Really?” Mason presses the button two more times. “Scotty - our greedy little  _ cockslut _ who would do  _ anything  _ for an orgasm - picked a toy that would torture him so badly?” His smile widens and he fumbles in his hurry to press the remote yet again. “How desperate do you think we can make him before he’ll be allowed to come?” he asks Mark.

Scott whines as Mark responds, “Oh, I have no doubt he’ll soon be a desperate, begging mess, Sir.” Scott can’t help but grind down against the plug, trying to find a counterpoint to take some focus off his arousal, but he only manages to move the plug so it sits so so close to his prostate, adding to his desperation. He’s used to getting pain with his pleasure, but this is definitely a whole other form of torture.

Mason watches his movements for a moment and chuckles. “Look at him, look how desperately he’s moving his hips. I guess he’s already very turned on…” He clicks the remote up to almost the highest setting. “Remember how fast he usually gets off when his ass is full, stuffed with a heavy plug just slightly brushing his prostate… Our pretty little whore…” Mason almost moans the last word, still speaking to Mark, but knowing Scott is listening too, as well as how much Scott likes to be humiliated with words telling how much of a slut he is. 

“Please,” Scott says, barely more than a whisper. He’s not really begging, not for anything in particular.He just needs Sir’s attention on him, needs some help dealing with the pleasure that’s assaulting him. He shudders, struggling a little against the ribbon binding his hands, his breath coming in short gasps. 

“Awww, you’re already pleading, princess?” Mason squats down to be at Scott’s eye-level. “Already eager for attention?” He whispers and leans in to kiss Scott very softly, not quite enough to distract him. “What do you need, love? You know you won’t be allowed to come for the next - I don't know - probably hours?” Mason’s voice is getting lower and raspier, but he lifts his hand to caress Scott’s cheek.

Scott rubs his cheek against Mason’s hand, grateful for the attention. He blinks his eyes open - he can’t quite remember closing them - meeting Sir’s eyes, already so dark with arousal. It’s enough for him to be momentarily distracted. “Thank you, Sir,” he murmurs, realizing too late that he might have earned a punishment for speaking out of turn. 

“No, love, I have to thank-” Mason starts and pauses to kiss Scott again. “Thank _ you _ for this gift, I really understand how special it is....” He looks down to Scott’s cock and then back to his face. “And I really want to try the highest setting on the toy  _ you’ve  _ picked. Are you ready, princess?”

Scott isn’t sure he’s ready, it already feels like  _ too much _ , but he looks into Mason’s eyes and nods anyway. He realizes belatedly that Mason wants verbal answers and manages to choke out a “yes Sir”, his body already taut with anticipation. 

“Good girl…” Mason praises and smiles softly. “Look at me, princess, look at me.” He sets the vibrations just a little higher and squeezes Scott’s chin when his eyelids flutter. “Stay focused on me, princess. I’ll be there for you, I promise. I know you can do it, you’re such a good girl for me…” Mason says as calmly and affectionately as possible before he turns the vibrator to the highest setting, eyes still trained on Scott’s face.

“Oh,” Scott gasps, “ _ oh _ .” His hips stutter as he instinctively tries to get away from the feeling - so close to bringing him over the edge but not  _ quite  _ enough - but there is nowhere to go. All he’s doing is moving the plug, adding to the stimulation. He whines, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, before he remembers Mason’s command and opens them again. Mason looks so calm, with pride in his eyes, and Scott clings to the fact that he’s pleasing his Sir. 

Mason watches every movement carefully, guessing Scott’s struggle is only torturing him more; there’s no escape between the unyielding plug in his ass and the unforgivingly vibrating device on his cock. Mason prolongs Scott’s torture just a little more, then he turns the toy off and hands the remote to Mark. “Was it very terrible, princess? You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you. You deserve a break, right?” 

It takes a moment for Scott’s body to register the lack of stimulation so he can still his hips, gasping for breath. He licks his lips, realizing how dry his mouth feels, as he tries to find an answer for Mason. He knows Mason always expects full honesty, but he’s not sure how he feels. He doesn’t  _ like  _ it - he’s way too greedy for orgasms to like their denial - but he can tell Mason loves seeing him like this, and he’s determined to give his Sir this gift.

Since Scott doesn’t react, Mason answers his own question. “Yes, sweetheart, you deserve a break. Come, sit down on the bed.” He gets up and grasps Scott’s elbow to pull him to his feet, making him shiver helplessly due to the sensation of the plug moving again. He carefully pushes him down onto the bed before sitting beside him. Mark is already there to hand Mason a glass of water, and Mason presses it against Scott’s lips, waiting for him to take a few sips. “Perfect, princess," he praises and kisses Scott’s forehead. “Please tell me how you feel? How does  _ it  _ feel?”

Scott is grateful for the break, and even more so for the water. He smiles shakily at Mason. “It’s…  _ intense _ . Keeps me right on the edge but it’s not enough”. He hides his face against Mason’s shoulder as he quietly admits, “I don’t like it” - knowing that that fact isn’t enough to stop Mason, the only thing that would do that is Scott’s safeword.

“I know, princess, I know," Mason answers softly and fondles Scott’s hair to soothe him. “It makes the gift even more special, knowing you chose this toy for me when you knew you wouldn’t like it.”

Mark clears his throat and adds “You should have seen how his eyes light up at the prospect of not being able come until you allow him, that you’d be able to just keep him on edge indefinitely...”

Mason smiles affectionately at Scott at this revelation. “You chose a gift for me, not for you and I appreciate it more than you can imagine, sweetheart. It proves that you’re perfect for me.” He gives Scott a few more sips.

Scott drinks slowly, careful not to gulp down too much; he knows from experience that he doesn’t want a full bladder in his current state of arousal. When Mason turns to give the glass back to Mark, Scott can’t resist placing a quick peck on his cheek. “I love you, Sir,” he says, ducking his head a little when Mason turns back to him. 

Mason raises his hand to fondle Scott’s cheek, his heart singing so loudly he’s sure Scott can hear it. “I love you too, princess.” He kisses him briefly on his lips. “Enjoy your break, I want to deal with Honey for a moment,” he announces and turns towards Mark with a devious smile. “So… you prepared him?”

Mark smiles back - he can never help smiling when Mason does, especially not when Mason has that playful glint in his eyes. “Yes, Sir,” he responds, glancing at Scott as he does so. The memory of Scott desperate and writhing beneath his hand is not one he’ll forget anytime soon. 

Mason comes a few steps closer to Mark, holding his chin between two fingers. “You plugged him?” he asks raspily and when Mark nods, he looks intently into his eyes and continues with, “You dominated him? Tell me.  _ Everything _ .”

Mark falters for a moment, he doesn’t know where to start, how to tell Sir about what happened. But he knows Mason expects them to be truthful at all times, so he starts with “It was scary, Sir. But he was so good, so responsive… he made it really easy. I kind of liked it, actually.” He bites his lip as he looks at Mason, feeling like he needs Sir’s approval, needs to know that his enjoyment of the power he had in that moment was okay.

Mason smiles and places a brief kiss on Mark's forehead. “I'm proud of you, honey. You and I both know that he isn't a pliant sub for just anyone, so you did really really well if he 

submitted to you. I'm so proud,” he repeats and kisses him again. After a few moments he pulls his head back and looks into Mark's eyes. “But you didn't forget you belong to me? And you'll  _ always  _ be  _ mine _ ?”

Mark shakes his head, raising his hand to place it against Mason’s chest, over his heart. “I didn’t. I could never forget, Sir.”

Mason almost moans at Mark’s heartfelt submission and he’s pretty sure Mark can feel his heart beating faster against his hand. He swallows dryly, opens his belt and jeans to free his cock, still staring straight into Mark’s eyes. “Pro- Prove it,” he stutters a little at the sudden rush of arousal.

“Of course,  _ Sir _ ,” Mark responds and sinks to his knees gracefully. He looks up at Mason, leaning forward to kiss the head of his cock, before he takes it in his hand and licks along the vein on the underside. He loves the way Mason trembles in response, and he hasn’t been told to be quick about it, so he sticks his tongue out and licks around the head, too. 

Mason drops his head back and lets out an aroused groan. His boyfriend is a tease, and he’s pretty sure Mark knows exactly what he’s doing to him. “Fuck, Mark…” he suppresses a moan and turns his head towards Scott to distract himself a little with the beautiful view.

Scott automatically straightens up as Mason looks at him, wincing a little as the plug nudges his prostate. He’s so sensitive, his cock has barely softened despite the break. Of course, that isn’t helped by the view in front of him - and he moans quietly when Mark takes Mason into his mouth, longing for the heavy weight of a cock on his own tongue.

The sound of Scott’s moan is clearly audible to Mason, and he makes a noise somewhere between chuckling and groaning; the feeling of Mark’s wet mouth surrounding his dick is just overwhelming. “Do you need to be occupied, princess?” he asks breathlessly and puts one hand in Mark’s hair. “Use the remote, honey,” he demands and starts to fuck Mark’s mouth carefully.

Mark had nearly forgotten about the remote in his hand, but at Mason’s words he presses the button a few times, until he hears Scott gasp. He relaxes his jaw as Mason starts to fuck into his mouth with shallow, slow thrusts - using his tongue to stimulate Mason best as he can. 

“Yeah, baby, make us both moan,” Mason gasps and stares right into Scott’s eyes, making clear he doesn’t want him to look away while he increases his pace and fucks Mark’s mouth properly, making him choke on his dick. Soon Mason can feel the orgasm rolling over him and pulls Mark’s head back just right so he can come all over his face with a deep groan.

Mark closes his eyes and opens his mouth, just enough to stick his tongue out so he can taste Mason. He hears Scott whine, and he recognizes the plaintive lilt to it - it’s not desperation to come this time, it’s that peculiar longing caused by watching Sir claim another sub. Not jealousy, but definitely a yearning to be in the other’s place. He quells the immediate instinct to comfort Scott, as he blinks his eyes open - with some difficulty, since there’s come on his eyelashes - and looks up at Mason. He trusts that Sir will see to both their needs.

Mason smiles breathlessly at Mark and touches his tongue with his fingers. “Stop, you need to leave something for princess. You know how eager she is to swallow our come, I’m pretty sure she is desperate to taste me. She’s probably only capable of thinking how it tastes right now…” Mason glances briefly at a visibly desperate and shivering Scott. “Come on, honey, let her clean your face…” He helps Mark get up and brings him to the bed where Scott is sitting.

Scott looks up at them, his gaze flickering to Mark before settling on Mason. For a moment all he can focus on is the calm command in Mason’s eyes, and a sense of contentment settles over him - an absolute acceptance of the fact that he  _ belongs  _ here. He shifts a little, moaning as the plug moves and brings his attention back to his own desperation. He licks his lips, eyes still trained on Mason’s face.   


“You’re missing my dick on your tongue, my dick in your throat, right, princess? You love giving head so much, I know,” Mason whispers and wipes a little come off Mark’s face. “Open your mouth,” he demands and as soon as Scott obeys, Mason smears the come all over his tongue, fucking his mouth carefully with his fingers, a little deeper with every thrust.

Scott moans at the bitter taste, at the weight of Mason’s fingers pressing down on his tongue. His skin prickles with arousal as he imagines sucking Sir’s cock instead; he hollows his cheeks and sucks on the fingers in his mouth in imitation of sucking dick. He looks up at Mason through his painted lashes, concentrating on breathing through his nose as Mason’s fingers thrust closer and closer to the back of his throat.

“I know what you’re imaging, I know what you want.” Mason pushes his fingers deep enough to make Scott choke like he would if it was Mason’s dick. “You wish I would fuck your mouth with my cock, so deep that you’re choking, so rough that your throat will be still sore tomorrow, so long that you can’t control your spit when it runs down your chin - like it’s doing  now…” Mason continues to thrust his fingers into Scott’s throat, relishing the choking noises. “Yeah… exactly like this. Look at me, want to see your pretty eyes fill up with tears, want to see them running down your cheek and ruining your mascara…”

Scott raises his gaze to look up at Sir through the tears which are already welling up, trying to relax his throat as Mason’s fingers invade it. His fingers are more precise than his cock, relentlessly forcing Scott’s gag reflex, and Scott gasps for air but manages to keep his eyes trained on Mason’s face even as his throat starts to burn, as he feels saliva run down his chin. The heat in Mason’s eyes is overwhelming, wholly focused on Scott, and it sends little jolts of electricity down Scott’s spine, makes it easy to ignore the way his body protests. He loves this, loves being used, feels like it’s a declaration of his Sir’s adoration. 

“You desperately want to taste more of my come, princess, don’t you?” Mason whispers and forces his fingers deep into Scott’s throat, pauses there for a moment. Scott tries to nod, which only makes him choke harder. Mason pulls his fingers out and purposefully smears the lipstick on them all over Scott’s cheeks and chin, making him even more a mess than he already is.

“What do you think, honey? Isn’t she pretty? Such a pretty mess?” Mason addresses Mark without turning his head.

Mark meets Scott’s eyes - he looks so desperate already, so vulnerable, eyes wide and dark with arousal. His hips are jerking erratically, his mouth slightly open as he gasps for breath, and his makeup is  _ ruined  _ \- the eyeliner is smudged and the mascara has run, creating dark tear tracks on his cheeks. Mark thinks he looks  _ beautiful _ . He’s still a little awed that he gets to see Scott like this - Scott shares so much of himself with the world, but  _ this _ , this is just for them. He brings a hand up to rest it against Scott’s cheek, and Scott’s eyes instantly become a little more focused - Mark wonders for a moment if Scott even heard Mason’s words, or if he’s already down far enough that he’s mostly reacting to Sir’s tone. 

“Look at Mark, princess. Isn’t he beautiful with my come all over his face? You’re craving it, aren’t you? Lick him clean, I know you want nothing more than to taste me right now. This is the only way you’ll get it tonight…” Mason grasps Marks nape roughly and pushes him down so he’s on eye level with Scott. Even in Scott’s current state, as floaty and down he is, it should be clear to him what Sir expects, especially when Mason adds a soft “Come on, princess. I know you want to be useful for us.”

Mark gasps softly as Mason pushes him down, moving his hand to Scott’s shoulder to brace himself. There’s a moment where Scott just blinks slowly, clearly trying to process Mason’s command, his breath hot against Mark’s face. Then Scott sticks his tongue out, moaning softly as he licks a stripe up Mark’s face. Mark murmurs, “ _ Good girl _ ” without thinking , immediately realizing his transgression, and following it with, “Sorry, Sir”.

Mason breathes heavily; the interaction is almost enough for him to become hard again - and he certainly would if it was his 17th birthday instead of his 27th - but he just gasps softly and squeezes Mark’s nape. “No, honey. Don’t worry. Tonight you’re allowed to dominate her.” Mason bows down until he can whisper into Mark’s ear. “And if you want her to show you how good a girl she is, you should turn the vibe up…”

A soft whimper escapes Scott at Mason’s words - he’s clearly not so far down that he doesn’t understand them, after all - and Mark groans, instantly aware of his own arousal. He wants to do it, wants to turn the vibrations up and watch Scott struggle again, wants to have that power even just for a moment. Mason’s hand is still heavy on his neck, and he feels safe like this, knowing Scott’s not his sole responsibility even if he takes some of the control Scott’s offering up. He fumbles a little with the remote because his hands are shaking, but he manages to turn it up to about half speed. Scott lets out a strangled noise, trembling so hard his cheek brushes Mark’s, smearing come over it that Mark kisses away, telling him again how good he’s being, how beautiful he is. 

The sight is one of the most amazing Mason has ever seen. And one of the rarest;Mark dominating Scott is unusual, but so hot to watch and the fact he still has a tight grip on Mark’s neck doesn’t really help him to calm down. “You’re so damn beautiful, both of you. I’m so proud of you.” He pushes Mark a little more against Scott to make it clear Scott isn’t done with cleaning him and squeezes Mark’s neck slightly, trying to prompt him to turn the vibrations higher without warning Scott. With the other hand he caresses Scott’s chin carefully. “Such a good girl for us, use your pretty mouth to clean him… Good girl, princess…” He simply can’t stop praising Scott, he’s being so perfect for them. 

Mark lets Scott lick him mostly clean before he presses the remote again, quickly turning it all the way to full. There’s a moment when Scott goes rigid in surprise, before he shudders and whines, high pitched and needy. He struggles a little against the ribbon which is still tied around his wrists - he probably could free himself if he wanted to, Mark didn’t tie it very hard - and when he arches his back so Mark can see his face; his eyes are unfocused, pupils blown wide. Mark taps his cheek gently, right above where Mason still has a grip on his chin, and it’s easy to repeat words which are familiar because he’s heard Mason say them so often. “Look at us, princess. We’re here, you’re doing so good. Look at us, good girl.” 

Mason glances at Mark briefly, he’s doing so good, even better than Mason expected. He makes a mental note to make them play like this more often and lets go of the grip on Mark’s nape to caress him. “You’re doing so well, honey. Go on, he’s focused on  _ you, _ ” he whispers softly in Mark’s ear, encouraging him to take the control it’s obvious he wants and Scott needs.

Scott  _ is  _ focused on him, Mark realizes with a thrill - his gaze does shift to Mason for a moment while he speaks, but then his attention shifts right back to Mark. He’s panting, interspersed with high-pitched noises, and Mark knows those sounds, knows Scott is right on the edge, knows how little stimulation it would take for this torture to end for Scott. He just watches him for a moment, enraptured by how wrecked he looks; his head thrown back, mouth slightly open as he grinds down on the plug. Then he turns the vibrations down just a little before he murmurs, “You look so pretty when you’re desperate, princess. Such a lovely gift for Sir. I bet you wish that plug in your ass was his cock, don’t you? Soon, princess. But you remember there’s still one surprise for Sir? You know what he’s going to do when he sees that plug.”   
  
Scott shudders in response, and makes a noise that sounds like ‘please’. Mark smiles softly at him and presses the button on the remote a few times to turn the vibrations down even further - not all the way off, he feels like that one should be Mason’s decision. Scott sags forward against Mark, relief evident on his face as he gasps for breath. 

Mason hurries to steady both, but can’t manage to bite down a little moan when he sees Scott twitching to move the plug. “You will get my dick, princess, don’t worry. As soon as you’re  _ desperate enough _ .” He watches Scott shivering at his words and smiles deviously. “But you need a break again. Let’s give her a break, honey,” he turns to Mark and waits for him to turn off the vibe before he pulls him into an affectionate hug. “You’ve done so well, baby, I’m impressed. Easy to imagine how you handled her before, I’m proud of you. But now untie her wrists, please, she has to relax her shoulders a little before we’ll fix her hands behind her back,” he says relaxed and casual, knowing well that this tone, full of confidence and certainty, is almost more powerful than his words. “I want her  _ helpless  _ tonight.” 

Scott concentrates on breathing slowly for a moment, becoming aware of his body again, noticing when Mark releases him that his shoulders are stiff, and his wrists are burning where the ribbon has rubbed his skin. His cock is still hard, despite the break in stimulation, and so sensitive that even the feel of the air as Mark and Mason move around him is almost too much. His ass is sensitive too, and getting a little sore where he has clenched against the plug. He’s not used to so much stimulation without any proper pain, and he feels a bit untethered because of it, longing for something to steady him. “Sir?” he asks softly, waiting until Mason looks at him and gives him a nod signalling for him to speak. “Can I have a hug, please?”

Mason’s face softens immediately and his heart clenches at Scott only asking for a hug, although he must be suffering from how obviously overstimulated he is. “Of course, princess, always,” he promises; shifting one arm beneath Scott’s thighs and wrapping the other around his waist to pick him up bridal style with no visible effort. He sits down onto the bed, holding Scott in his lap as tightly as possible. Mason allows him to bury his face in the side of his neck and whispers sweet nothings to soothe him when the movement of the plug makes him shiver and moan again.

Scott clings to Mason, breaths in his scent, lets the way Mason is holding him tightly calm him and remind him that he’s safe. It makes him feel a little better, but he’s still shaky, still needs more. He lifts his face from Mason’s shoulder, and gratefully accepts a few sips of water when Mark offers him a glass. He brings his hands up to the top button on Mason’s shirt, and looks at him, hoping his question is clear. 

Mason smiles, knowing exactly what he is asking for. He tucks Scott’s unfamiliarly long hair back to see his beautiful eyes better and pulls him closer. “You’re irresistible, but you know how much I like proper words. Use them," he admonishes, placing a kiss on Scott’s cheek.

Scott feels a blush cover his neck and cheeks - doesn’t really know why, it’s not like he’s shy about undressing Mason. But with the way his body is still over-sensitive and achy, he feels vulnerable, in a different, more emotional way than the feeling he gets when he’s taking pain, making it difficult to verbalize his wishes. “I want to touch you, Sir,” he says softly after a moment’s hesitation.

“Good girl,” Mason praises quietly and smiles when he sees the blush getting darker whenever he uses female pronouns or descriptions for him. “You’re allowed, princess. Undress me.” He places another brief kiss on Scott’s cheek. “You like this, don’t you? Being my good, pretty princess by day and my dirty little slut at night?” he whispers right into Scott’s ear when he starts to fumble with the buttons of Mason’s shirt.

“Yes,” Scott whispers, closing his eyes for a moment as he takes a deep, shaking breath. He’s always appreciated Mason’s ability to know just what to say to rile him up, and this is no exception, his cock throbbing in response to Mason’s words. His hands are still trembling enough that it takes him a while to get all of the buttons open; once he’s done he casts a quick glance at Mason’s face before he pushes the shirt off his shoulders. He places a hand flat against Mason’s chest, feeling his warmth and the beat of his heart beneath his fingers. 

Mason positions his own hand right on top of Scott’s fingers, and for a second they are just sitting there in silence, until Mason whispers softly “I love you, princess” and leans in to kiss Scott properly. His lips brush Scott’s carefully and his tongue enters Scott’s mouth without giving him a choice. He simply claims Scott with this kiss, knowing Scott loves it.

Scott moans softly, going pliant as Mason takes control. With one hand still trapped beneath Mason’s, he brings his other one up to roam over Mason’s chest and shoulders. He’s still so, so turned on, and he rocks his hips in search of friction - instantly reminded of the plug, and the fact that there is still one surprise left for Mason. He pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Mason’s as he speaks, his voice thick with arousal. “We have another surprise for you, Sir.” 

Mason shivers as Scott’s fingers run along his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and he gasps when Scott ends the kiss, needing a second to get himself together. He’s turned on, too, and he’s sure Scotty can feel his dick growing hard against his thighs again. “Yeah? Show me,” he demands, still a little breathless.

Scott glances at Mark, who’s standing by the bed, watching them with a small smile. He reaches out a hand to beckon him, wanting Mark to be as much part of this - they planned it together after all. Mark understands what he wants, taking Scott’s hand to help him off Mason’s lap. Scott hesitates then, just for a moment - he doesn’t want Mason to see the surprise before the presentation is perfect. “Would you close your eyes, Sir?”   
  
Mason steadies Scott, holding his hips carefully until he’s sure he won’t fall. “Anything you want, princess.” He winks, closes his eyes and even covers his face with his hands to keep himself from peeking.

“Okay?” Mark asks, turning his attention to Scott, using his fingers to untangle Scott’s wig where it’s become a little tousled. 

“Yes,” Scott responds, turning to retrieve the ribbon from the bed and holding it out for Mark. “Would you?”    
  
“Of course,” Mark says, taking the ribbon. He helps Scott onto the bed, arranges some pillows for him to rest his head and chest on before he places a hand on Scott’s back and presses him down against them, making sure his ass is on display for Mason. Scott’s tense beneath his hand, so he slides it up to the nape of his neck, squeezing gently to reassure him before he brings Scott’s hands up to the small of his back and ties the ribbon around them. “Okay. She’s ready for you, Sir.”

Mason opens slowly his eyes and turns his head. The sight makes him gasp once more and his dick is hard again in an instant. “I… wow,” Mason moans helplessly. “She’s so pretty… Thank you,” he whispers and comes closer to inspect Scott. His ass seems plumper in the lace panties which build a beautiful contrast against the pale skin between the stockings and the beginning of the lace. “It suits her so well…” Mason says to Mark and caresses Scott’s buttcheeks through the lace. “Do you like this, princess?”

“ _ Yesss _ ,” Scott moans, and tries to push his ass back against Mason’s hand, failing because he has no leverage in this position. He’s helpless, won’t be able to move away from whatever Mason decide to do to him, and that thought only makes him moan harder. 

“I’m pulling your panties off, princess, is that okay with you? Want to see the plug you are wearing and play with it…” Mason smiles and his fingers travel along Scott’s crack, just pushing slightly against the lace covered plug. “Fuck… it’s  _ really  _ big…” he groans.

Scott shudders as Mason pushes the plug further in, making the base shift against his sensitized rim. He needs more, is already anxious for Mason to see the plug and follow the instruction. “It’s  _ your  _ gift, Sir,” he grits out, because Mason already has his permission to do whatever he wants. 

“Thank you, princess, I appreciate this,” Mason reassures Scott once more and pulls the panties down carefully. For a moment he is just concentrated on pulling them off without causing Scott to lose his balance, but then he focuses on the plug again. “Fuck,” he whispers quietly and traces the plug carefully with his fingers. It’s so beautiful, so big, and the inscription is doing things to him. “Do - fuck - Do you know what it says?” he asks raspily, his voice full of arousal.

“ _ Sir _ ,” Scott whimpers, and he knows that’s not the answer Mason’s looking for, but it’s the only word he can find right then. The plug is pushing into him relentlessly in this position, a constant reminder of how owned he is, and he needs Mason to really claim him.    
  
Mark touches Scott’s shoulder soothingly. “He picked it out, Sir. He knows  _ exactly  _ what it says.”

“Then say it, princess,” Mason demands as sternly as possible - which is difficult since he’s way too aroused to think straight.

Scott needs a moment to collect himself, thankful for the way Mark digs his fingers into his shoulder to give him something to focus on. “Spank me,” he says eventually, his face heating with a blush. “Sir. Please.”

Mason growls and gives him a medium hard spank on each butt cheek, jostling the plug again. But then he hesitates instead of following the instruction. “You were such a good girl tonight, princess, I’ll give you a choice as a reward. Either I pick the method to spank you or you are allowed to pick your favorite device; but you’ll have to do me a little favor. Which do you choose?” He asks and caresses Scott’s cheeks softly again.

Scott whimpers at the lingering pain, needing  _ more _ . It’s a little difficult to process Mason’s words - he is so desperate for the relief he knows a spanking will bring that it’s difficult to think of anything else - and once he does he hesitates to answer. He knows whatever favor Mason’s looking for will probably not be something he will enjoy, but he also knows Mason’s likely to spank him with his hand. Scott was prepared for that - it’s Mason’s gift, after all - but now that he is presented with a choice… “I want the paddle. Please, Sir.”

“Anything you want, princess," Mason says with an audible smile and turns to Mark. “Would you hand me the wooden paddle and the remote, please?” he asks politely and takes the remote while Mark gets the paddle. 

Mason puts the remote inside of Scott’s hand and closes his fingers carefully around it. “The rules: I’ll spank you three times, and if you want me to go on, you’ll have to turn the vibrations up a notch. Won’t take long for a little pain slut like you to be on the highest setting, will it?” He bows down to kiss each of Scott’s asscheeks once, to show his appreciation. “You remember your safewords, sweetheart?”

Scott groans, he’d almost forgotten about the cockring, of course Mason wants to play with it some more. He thinks he can take it, though, with pain to balance out the pleasure. “Yes Sir,” he responds, squeezing the remote in his hand, careful not to press the button. 

“Such a good girl, princess.” Mason places a few quick spanks on his asscheeks, barely enough to make him moan due to the pain - but more due to the jostling of the plug. He wants to warm Scott up before he comes to the harder ones. “You don’t have to count," he adds.

Mark offers Mason the paddle, hesitating a little once Mason takes it. He normally doesn't really like to watch Scott get spanked; it’s difficult for him to remember that Scott  _ likes  _ it.But tonight feels different; he feels responsible for Scott, too. And he knows Scott will be overwhelmed, will need help dealing with it. He gestures to the space beside Scott’s head, looking to Mason. “May I?”

Mason smiles and pulls Mark into a very brief kiss. “I would love to see you there, honey,” he answers and waits for Mark to take his place before he asks Scott “Are you ready?”.

Scott rubs his cheek against the pillow, letting the rough scratch of it ground him, before he responds. “Ready, Sir.”

Mason hits the pale cheeks carefully with the paddle. Not enough to really cause pain, just enough to prepare Scott for what he can expect. Mason watches the skin turn slightly pink, barely noticeable if he didn’t know it’s there.

Scott groans softly at the impact and the slight sting that follows. Mark places a hand on his head, his fingers scratching Scott’s scalp. The touch sends goosebumps down the back of his neck. He braces himself before he presses the button, quivering as the vibrations start.

Mason smiles over Scott to Mark, it’s a rare sight to see him comforting their princess during any pain play. He waits until the device buzzes to life before he goes on with three slightly harder spanks. “You’re doing well so far, princess.” Mason caresses his buttcheeks and rocks the plug a little. “That was the warm up, I know you’re excited for the real stuff, aren’t you?”

Scott moans at the sting and the feeling of the plug shifting inside him. He presses the button quickly, eager for more pain, his hips rocking slightly at the stimulation as arousal pools low in his stomach. 

Mason chuckles softly and murmurs “ _ painslut _ ,” but then he follows Scott’s unspoken request. In earnest this time, with enough of a pause between spanks to let Scott feel the fading pain. It’s not hard enough to last long, but he knows they’ll get there soon, and the mere thought makes Mason’s whole body prickle.

Scott breathes slowly for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Mark’s fingers in his hair. He hopes Mark decides to take part when he gets spanked more often; he likes the contrast between the pain and the gentle caresses. He takes one last deep breath and releases it slowly before pressing the button again. 

Mason smiles as the excitement of power stirs his blood. It’s such a particular feeling, knowing that right now, in this moment,  _ he  _ is in charge. Although that’s always the case when they scene, it’s much more powerful during pain play. And he has to be much more careful, more aware that while Scott can safeword if Mason spanks him too hard or places the swing wrong, by that point it’s too late, he’d have already hurt him. Mason’s whole body tenses, in a good way, and his mind is focused entirely on Scott, on where he wants to place the spanks, on the noises Scott makes, and on the paddle in his hand. He has to concentrate to place them right, breathe in between, and finally give Scott the pain he wants.

Scott instinctively tries to arch his ass out further for Mason, even though he can’t in this position. He presses the button again, whining slightly as the vibrations become strong enough to momentarily distract him from the sting left behind by the paddle. Mark’s still petting him, and he turns his head a little, so Mark’s fingers brush over his temple.

“There we go, princess, I’ll make it good for you,” Mason promises and presses two fingers against the base of the plug, groaning appreciatively at the fact that it’s large enough that Scott can’t push it out. He can’t wait to pull it out and replace it with his own dick, but for the moment he just loves to read the words over and over again. He lets Scott wait for a moment, lets him feel the vibration during the fading pain, before he again focuses on the visibly pink cheeks and places his next spanks, as hard as before.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Scott grunts, squeezing his eyes shut as he pants through the pain. Mark slides his hand down to grip Scott’s chin gently, rubbing a thumb over his cheek, and Scott nuzzles into his touch as he presses the button on the remote again, shuddering at the sensation as the vibrations change yet again. 

Mason caresses Scott’s buttcheeks so softly, almost tickling, making a sharp contrast between the pain and the reward, knowing Scott will soon just feel everything at once, when pain becomes pleasure and pleasure becomes pain.  The pink flush on Scott’s skin is gorgeous, even before he leaves any bruises. Mason breathes deeply to find his center, sharing a short glance with Mark before he hits Scott again, three times, with a little pause but no hesitation in between. He knows these hits are right on Scott’s border between enjoyment and torture, and he decides that this will be the maximum for tonight - it’s hard enough to hurt badly and leave bruises, but not hard enough to push limits.

For a moment, all Scott can focus on is the flare of pain, and he writhes, only distantly aware of both Mark and Mason steadying him. It  _ hurts _ , his skin stinging where the paddle hit it - he knows it’s hard enough to bruise, hard enough to still be sore tomorrow. He wants that. He wants more. He has just enough wits about him to press the button again.

Mason reacts immediately this time, leaving no space between Scott pushing the button and him hitting his ass again - he  _ knows  _ that the pain didn’t fade away in between and that everything feels so much more intense for Scott now, when the lasting ache makes his skin even more sensitive for the the next ones. Scott’s eagerness for even more pain makes Mason moan and his dick twitch; every time the paddle meets bruised skin it feels like Mason’s blood is flowing faster and faster. He knows it’s physically impossible, but damn - all the endorphins are doing their job and they’re increasing exponentially with every smack he’s hearing and every darker shade he’s seeing on Scott’s usually pale cheeks. 

Scott cries out, blinking back tears. The pain radiates through his skin, mingling with the pleasure from the vibrator and the way the plug is resting close to his prostate, and he feels  _ overwhelmed _ . “Please,” he whispers, and he’s not even sure what he’s begging for. 

Mark bends down to kiss his cheek, licking up a stray tear. “I’m here, princess, you’re doing so good, I’m right here,” he murmurs, caressing the back of Scott’s neck, scratching the skin gently with his nails. “Do you want more, princess?” When Scott nods, he gently reminds him. “Press the button, then.” He kisses the side of Scott’s mouth when he obeys and whines at the increased stimulation. 

Mason smiles at the sight. It’s not common for Mark to comfort Scott so effortlessly, especially when it comes to pain, and Mason’s loving their interaction. He’s pretty sure this day will change their connection for good. It feels a little strange to be less needed for gentle reassurance, but on the other hand he feels more connected to both of his subs than ever before. “You’re perfect, princess, so damn perfect,” he moans and gives him three hits again, knowing it must hurt terribly, but still in awe of Scott’s reaction.

Scott whimpers helplessly, struggling a little against his bonds. His hips jerk - simultaneously trying to get away from and seeking out both the pain and the pleasure. He feels the pain in a different way than normal, the constant stimulation on his cock preventing him from focusing on it fully enough to let it wash over him the way it usually does. He feels helpless, and he knows he wouldn’t be able to move away even if he wasn’t physically restrained. He trusts Mason though, trusts Sir to know his limits, even if he’s finding it difficult to judge them himself right now, and he clings to that as he pushes the button again. 

Mason sees in Scott’s face that he’s floating, that he isn’t completely  _ there _ anymore, but instead right where he wants to be. Taking in the shade of Scott’s ass, Mason decides it’s time to be a little more gentle; even light smacks will hurt badly enough with  the skin already so bruised. He places the three hits and waits for them to radiate through Scott’s entire body into his neglected cock, and the mere thought of the fact that no one has even touched Scott’s dick since Mason arrived makes it even more difficult to focus. He needs a little break, a break Scott probably needs too, even if he doesn’t realize it. Mason caresses his buttcheeks softly again, presses his thumb against the plug and moans. He can’t wait to fuck him, but… not now. “You wish the plug was vibrating too, don’t you?” he asks roughly.

Scott moans at Mason’s words, his focus instantly shifting right back to his own arousal. He’s so sensitive it nearly hurts, and he’s pretty sure he couldn’t take a vibrating plug too, but if Mason wanted him to, he would. Right now, he would take anything Sir wants to give him, and that realization is equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. “More,” he whimpers. “ _ Please _ .”

Mark soothes him, rubbing his scalp, awed by the fact that Scott is asking for more at this stage, he’s so overwhelmed. He’s clearly forgotten what he needs to do though, and Mark glances up at Mason before he leans over Scott to wrap his hand over Scott’s. Not hard enough to actually press down on the remote, but enough to remind Scott that it’s there. Scott whines, but he does press down on his own, his whole body jerking as he does. 

Mason places his left hand on the small of Scott’s back, to soothe and still him simultaneously. “Fuck, princess, you’ll get my dick soon, but let’s finish this,” he groans and places three very hard smacks; the last hard ones Scott will get tonight. His skin is such a dark red, almost violet, he knows Scott will be bruised for the next few days. Mason honestly doesn’t know which of them will love it more. He caresses the bruises again, whispering how good Scott is once more. 

Scott yells - a little surprised by the harder spanks - his legs trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He can no longer make out where the pain ends and the pleasure begins, his skin prickling with sensation, and everything feels like _ too much  _ yet somehow not enough. He blinks furiously as his eyes fill with tears. “Can’t,” he chokes out - not really a plea for it to stop, even if it sounds like it. 

Mark rubs his thumbs over Scott’s cheeks, catching the moisture where a few tears escape. “You  _ can _ , Scotty,” he murmurs softly. “I know you can.” It doesn’t feel like enough though; Mark feels completely out of his depth He looks at Mason desperately, knowing he’ll know how to handle it. 

Mason nods, forgetting for a moment Scott can’t see him. He moves his left hand from the small of Scott’s back to his empty hand, the one not occupied by the remote, and squeezes it gently, running his thumb across the skin. “Mark’s right, princess. You can. We know you can, and we’re both here for you - we love you. You are allowed to yell, to whine, to cry, we are here for you, I promise. I love you.”

Scott sobs at Mason’s words, as if Mason’s permission was all he needed to release his tears. He rubs his face against the pillow, trying to dry the tears as they fall, but Mark grabs his chin to stop him with a soft “No, let us see, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful when you cry.”

Scott whines, still so aware of how desperately he needs to come, knowing all it would take is for either of them to touch him, knowing neither of them will. Knowing he’s only adding to his own torture as he’s pressing the remote again, holding his grip on it afterwards, so tightly that his fingers go white.

Mason swallows dryly, he is overwhelmed by the beauty of Scott’s submission. He needs a moment to collect himself before he places the last three spanks on Scotts bruised ass. He’s shaking too, not knowing if it’s due to his own arousal or his awe of Scott’s unconditional submission. He puts the paddle aside and clumsily fumbles the remote out of Scott’s grip, placing it near the paddle - without turning the vibration off.

“Good girl, princess, you’re so good for us,” Mason whispers and moves his hand slowly to the plug, pulling it out a bit and pushing it back into place again, moaning at how little effort it takes. “You deserve my cock now, don’t you?” he asks as he gently plays with the plug again before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on each butt cheek, right in the center of the bruises.

“Please, need it” Scott sobs, shivering at the sensations as Mason toys with the plug. He is so  _ sensitive _ , each movement sending a jolt up his spine, making his scalp tingle. He needs to come, but more than that he needs Sir’s dick in him, needs the relief of knowing he’s done well. 

Eventually Mason stops fooling around and finally pulls the plug out, watching how Scott’s rim is closing again, but still gaping a little from the long time wearing the plug. “Fuck, princess, you must be sore, such a big plug…” Mason whispers and bows down again, lets his tongue travel down Scott’s crack until he finds his entrance. He licks slowly around the rim and groans as he shoves his tongue into Scott, feeling barely any resistance. Mason fucks him shallowly with his tongue, his hands cupping Scott cheeks, enjoying the heat still radiating from his skin after the paddling.

Scott whines at the wet feeling of Mason’s tongue in his ass - soothing and aggravating all at once. It’s not enough, not what he needs; all it’s doing is making him more desperate. Mark is petting his head, but he needs something more to ground him, distract him a little from the throbbing of his cock.  

After a few moments, Mason straightens up and replaces his tongue with three of his fingers, carefully testing how relaxed Scott is, and damn, he is far beyond relaxed, far beyond ready. Mason presses his fingers against Scott’s prostate and opens the bow of the pink ribbon around Scott’s wrists with his other hand. “Are you ready for me, princess? Wanna feel my big cock inside you?”

Scott gasps as Mason’s fingers brush his prostate - bringing him just a tiny bit closer to orgasm, making his whole body taut with anticipation of a release he knows he’s not getting yet. He’s grateful when Mason releases his hands, relaxing his arms  down and tangling the fingers of one hand into the sheets while Mark takes hold of his other. “ _ Yes _ ,” he pleads. “Please, Sir,  _ please _ .”

Mason takes the bottle of lube Mark hands him. He realizes his jeans are still loose around his thighs and he removes them quickly before he generously lubes his dick. He uses much more than he usually needs to fuck Scott, who normally craves the burning stretch, the special feel and pain of it so much. But Mason knows Scott is already so so sore; he doesn’t want to hurt him, doesn’t want to push him too far. He places the tip of his dick against Scott’s gaping rim, but doesn’t push it in. It takes even more self control than everything else before. “Fill yourself, princess,” he says, unknowingly repeating almost the same words Mark used earlier.

Scott makes a feeble attempt to rock back onto Mason’s cock, but he feels too boneless, is trembling too hard to manage it. He cries in frustration, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Mark pets his face and neck, whispering words Scott can’t make sense of, but which comfort him all the same, remind him that he’s not alone, however helpless he feels. “ _ Sir _ ,” he whimpers. 

The desperate sound makes Mason’s dick twitch against Scott’s rim and Scott gasps softly. Mason shifts himself just a few millimetres forward, enough to open Scott, enough to make his rim stretch around his tip, but not enough to bury more than just the head. He just can’t resist torturing him a bit more, savouring his desperation, can’t resist pushing him just a little further… “Use proper words, princess,” he demands, his voice soft and full of affection in sharp contrast to his harsh words.

Mark can tell Scott’s skirting close to being too far down to be verbal, and he presses his fingers against Scott’s cheek, squeezes his hand. After a few moments of Scott just letting out little whining pants, Mark leans down and whispers, “You want it, don’t you, princess? You want Sir’s big dick filling you up?”   
  
Scott moans, writhing at the feeling of Mason’s cock breaching his sore rim. Mark’s prompt is enough for him to find the right words, desperation in his voice. “Yes, want you to fill me, Sir. Want your big dick, want to feel you, please, I need it, please  _ Sir _ ,” he breaks off on another sob, burying his face in the pillow.

“I love you, princess,” Mason whispers and buries himself in one fluid movement. It feels so easy and effortless, it almost makes him come immediately, but he has to maintain control for Scott. He doesn’t start slowly or gently, he knows both of them need it hard and rough. His hands automatically grasp at Scott’s hips, holding him still while he pounds deeply into him, again and again.

Scott moans at the rough treatment, loving it even more for the fact that his body is so pliant that he’s helpless to resist Mason’s thrusts. It’s enough to distract him from the constant vibrations against his balls for a moment; his ass feels sore and used, and every slap of skin against skin makes the ache from the paddling flare. The relief of all of it together makes him cry harder, and he turns his face when Mark urges him to, nuzzles against Mark’s hand as he wipes his tears.

Mason loves the way Mark is still caring for Scott,  the way he’s ignoring his own arousal, and his heart clenches. “You love that, princess, don't you? Being used? You’d love it even more if Mark comes all over your face, wouldn’t you? Love being useful to us both before you will be allowed to come? Yeah, I know, you’’d love it. You’re such a pretty, eager little slut. You want to be a fuck doll for both of us, right?” Mason asks,moaning even louder.

Scott whines, high pitched and needy, instantly aware of his own desperation again. His hips jerk, seeking friction and finding none, and he pants, barely able to find words. “ _ Please _ ,” he begs again. He knows Mason expects more, but he can’t think of any other words, his whole body is so tense with need. 

“You heard him, honey,” Mason prompts, having his own trouble focusing on words.

“Thank you, princess,” Mark says, suddenly aware of his own need once more now that Mason has given him permission to come. He places a kiss on Scott’s forehead and rises upon his knees, aiming at Scott as he starts stroking his own dick at an efficient pace. He’d love to take his time, love to savour this rare opportunity of having Scott so pliant beneath him, but he can tell Scott’s reaching his limit. They all are.

Mason smiles lovingly at Mark before increasing his pace, too eager to tease or torture Scott any longer. “Yeah, princess, you’re perfect. A perfect pretty doll for both of us…” he moans and reaches for Scott long abandoned dick, wrapping his fingers around it before coming with a loud growl deep inside Scott.

Scott moans, the gentle touch to his oversensitized cock coupled with the feel of Sir’s come inside him enough to send him hurtling towards the edge. He tries desperately to stave it off - he still needs permission. “Sir,” he whimpers, “pleaseplease _ please _ .”

Mason breathes heavily, places his free hand on Scott neck to hold him still. “Good girl.”

“Come for me, princess,” he demands and squeezes Scott’s cock gently, rocking his still-hard dick a few more times into Scott’s prostate. It doesn’t matter that it’s now painfully overstimulating for himself. Scott  _ deserves  _ the best orgasm tonight.

Scott comes with a final, high-pitched whine, his ears filling with white noise, his mind not able to register anything but the pleasure. He barely finds enough energy to stick his tongue out when Mark groans and comes moments later, his release warm against Scott’s lips and cheek. He just lies there after, boneless and spent, his hips jerking erratically at the continuous stimulation from the vibrator, but he doesn’t even have the energy to do anything about it. He trusts that Sir will take care of it.

After a few seconds, Mason feels the penetrating vibrations of the toy on his hand and pulls it off, putting it aside. He doesn’t mind if it buzzes until the battery is out, he just wants to pull Scott into his arms and tell him  _ at least  _ a thousand times how perfect he is. He pulls out slowly, ignoring the mess of come on his dick. He just crawls onto the bed and lies down, pulling Scott’s head softly onto his chest, holding him tight. “How do you feel, Scotty? Are you okay?” he asks softly, consciously choosing ‘Scotty’ instead of ‘princess’ to begin gently carrying him out of subspace.

“Floaty,” Scott responds and giggles softly. He blinks slowly a few times, before he can focus his gaze, meeting Mason’s eyes. He smiles, and adds, “ _ Content _ ,” just as Mark cuddles up against his back. 

Mason smiles happily to both of them. “You were so perfect. Can’t imagine a better gift.” He chuckles and wipes away some of the mixture Scott’s tears and Mark’s come have made off Scott’s face, smiling and holding his gaze while he licks his own fingers clean. “You’re such a mess, sweetheart. The most beautiful mess I’ve ever seen.”

Scott blushes, ducking his head a little, but not looking away from Mason. “I like being  _ your  _ beautiful mess, Sir,” he admits quietly, blushing even harder and breaking eye contact as he does.

“Look at me, Scotty.” Mason smiles even wider and kisses softly Scott’s forehead, removing a few drops of come. “I just want to enjoy my beautiful mess for a moment, and then we’ll clean you up. You’ve done well tonight, but now  _ we’ll _ take care of you,” he promises and squeezes him a little tighter.

Scott looks into Mason’s eyes, relaxes back against Mark’s warmth. He’s slowly becoming aware of all the aches in his body as the endorphin rush wears off. He’ll be sore as hell tomorrow. And he’ll  _ love  _ it. He smiles softly and brings a hand up to rest it against Mason’s cheek. “Happy Birthday, Sir.”

  
  



End file.
